Broken Dreams In The Night
by DeadToLove
Summary: She was the only one who could help him. Naitlyn. oneshot


Nate screamed in agony and gripped at his blakets.

"No...Dana..."He cried out. He tossed and turned, bumping against the wall waking up his older brother.

"Nate..?"Shane hissed. He heard Nate whimper and toss again.

"Dana...noo..."Nate moaned. He thrashed harder. Shane hopped down and knelt by Nate.

"Nate.."

"NO! NO, DANA NO!" Nate screamed. He screamed again and tossed and turned harder. It was worse...

Shane ran out into the night and to Mitchie, Caitlyn, Peggy, and Ella's cabain. He ran in. Caitlyn sat up when she saw him.

"Cait...it's Nate. He's worse."Shane panted. Caitlyn threw off her covers and ran with Shane back to his cabain. As soon as they returned. Nate was curled into a ball, still whimpering. Caitlyn went to touch him, but suddenly he screamed.

"No...NO!"He screamed, sitting up. He couldn't stop the tears, falling against the pillow and sobbing into it. He curled up, still sobbing.

"Nate..."Caitlyn whispered, sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked up at her brokenly, and whimpered again. He curled against her, laying his head on her lap. The tears streamed freely down his cheeks.

"Shh..." Caitlyn whispered, running her fingers through his hair. He cried himself to sleep.

For awhile, he was silent. Suddenly he jerked and whimpered. Caitlyn ran her fingers through his hair again.

"Shh..." He calmed a little. Soft, light snores came from him, as he slipped deeper into sleep. Caitlyn smiled. Shane sighed in relief.

"That's alot better then he was. Much more normal." He said. Caitlyn just nodded. Nate's body shook, and he whimpered, moving a little.

"Shh...shh.."But she couldn't calm him. He whimpered and tossed lightly.

"...no."He whispered. She shook him, waking him up.

"What?"He grumbled. He snuggled against her.

"Don't wanna get up.."He grumbled. She chuckled.

"Nate...can you move so I can lay down."

"I want to sleep."

"You can sleep. Just move a little."He moved over against the wall and sighed sleepily, before falling asleep, snoring softly. Caitlyn laid down beside him and curled up against his side. His snoring lulled her to sleep.

~X.x.X~

Nate woke up to find Caitlyn against him. When had she come? He didn't remember...

As he looked at her, he realized how beautiful she really was. Her long hair fell against her cheeks. She was perfect. He kissed her cheek, and she smiled. When she awoke, she smiled again.

"Good morning."She said cheerfully.

"Morning."He mumbled. Nate stared at her. He missed Dana, but as he looked at Caitlyn he realized what he'd been missing the whole time; Caitlyn. Nate couldn't resist. He leaned over and pressed his lips lightly to hers. He realized what he should have so long ago. His best friend, who let herself be heartbroken so he could be happy, was who was the real one.

She kissed him back, and the kiss became passionate. Her hands tangled in his hair, him kneeling over her as they slowly kissed, playing with each other's tounges.

"I think I'm falling *kiss* for you."Nate whispered. Caitlyn pressed herself closer.

"I already *kiss* did." She said softly. The kisses got rougher, until slowly slowing down and coming to a stop. Nate fell back against the bed, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. She listened as he breathed heavly, until she felt it slowen and even. She heard soft snoring come from him. She looked up at him, and saw the slash marks on his wrists.

"No.."She gasped. She pulled his hand to her mouth and kissed the scars. He groaned in his sleep and his mouth fell open a little wider. Another snore came from him. She looked out the window, and saw it was still dark out.

"Nate...Nate babe, wake up." Caitlyn whispered, shaking him. He groaned softly.

"5 more minutes..."

"No. C'mon. Wakey wakey."She whispered. He groaned and sat up.

"What...?"He whispered.

"C'mere." She whispered, helping him up. He followed her outside, and over to a lone cabain.

"I usually stay here."She said quietly. She opened the door and led him over to a huge bed, made of 2 beds pushed together.

"It's really soft. I thought you might be more comfortable."She said. Nate smiled sleepily and kissed her cheek. She smiled. She helped him lay down and snuggle under the blankets. He was out in seconds. She climbed in beside him and snuggled against him. He wrapped his arms around her in his sleep, and his mouth fell slack. Low, stronger snores came from him. He was slowly beginning to heal.

Because of Caitlyn.


End file.
